


1812 Overture

by fuckboydirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Classical Music, M/M, Music, and the sounds of 1812 overture, just harry and Lou, this has absolutely no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Louis cum to the tune of 1812 Overture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1812 Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, although I love music, I have never taken a band or orchestra class so my musical vocabulary is limited and shotty. My classical music term knowledge stems from the Little Einsteins, my fifth grade music class from way back when, and the internet. Forgive me for generalizing the instruments into their main sections or if I called something the wrong thing. I suggest you listen to the piece [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BbT0E990IQ) while you read it so you don't have to rely on my horrendous descriptions.

To say that Harry was eager for it tonight would be an understatement. Louis didn’t mind; he was always up to fuck Harry. But this . . . well this was quite an interesting experience with Harry and that was saying something.

 

 

They’d just been lazing around on the couch, Louis laying propped against the armrest of the sofa with his legs stretched under where Harry sat on his lap, watching shit TV when Harry got this overwhelming urge to kiss him. It started with a small innocent peck but then Harry went back for more, opening his mouth wider and licking against Louis’s lips when they broke apart. He leaned in a third time, shifting around so that he was completely turned to face Louis now and cupped his small face in his large hand with ease. He traced his tounge over Louis’s lips and teeth before Louis allowed him more entrance and brushed their tongues along each others. Harry relaxed a bit, pulling his legs up on the couch so that he was fully laid on top of Louis now, their mouths still connected.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Louis smiled as he looked up into Harry’s eyes and ran a hand through his curls.

Harry blushed a bit and licked his lips, looking down as he grabbed Louis’s hand, “Kinda. I wanna do something.”

“What?” Louis asked with an intrigued smirk.

Harry got a bit bolder with a grin and stood up, pulling Louis up to follow him.

He lead Louis down the hall to their bedroom and didn’t even bother to cut on the lights before he pinned Louis up against the door, pressing him back until it was shut.

“What’re you-“ Louis was cut off by Harry pressing their mouths back together while he ran his fingers over the dresser in search of the stereo remote. As soon as he found it, Louis heard a faint ‘click’ and the sounds of classical music began to pour out of the speakers.

“What’s this?” Louis questioned against Harry’s kiss. Harry just pressed his mouth against Louis’s even harder, opening his mouth back up to deepen the kiss and Louis went with it. Harry roamed his hands up to grip tightly onto Louis’s hips and Louis’s hands found their way to Harry’s neck, one roaming back up to play in his curls as Harry began to rut gently against his leg.

Louis lifted his leg and wrapped it against Harry’s waist, allowing their clothed and growing erections to press against each other as they ground down and deepend their kiss even more. A soft moan escaped Louis’s throat and he could feel Harry grinning with a triumphant smile against his lips although he couldn’t see it because it was so dark.

Suddenly, the music began to intensify and Harry removed his hands from where they were pressed against Louis’s lips to hastily pull off his jacket and T-shirt.

“What the-“ Louis started as Harry began to undo his fly and pull down his trousers and boxers.

“Just go with it,” Harry whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, leaving his chest bare and pants on.

He grabbed Louis’s hand again and led him over to the bed, placing his hands on Louis’s shoulders to get him to lie down and climbed on top of him, mounting his hips as he reconnected their lips.

Harry roamed his hands up and down the sides of Louis’s ribs as he kissed him intently, biting and pulling at Louis’s lips while the music intensified even more, the sounds of brass and percussion joining the once soothing orchestra to set a mood of hurry and dismay.

At the climax, where it was just as intense but the hurried effect started to dissipate, Harry pulled off both his and Louis’s trousers in time with each pull of the violins. Just as Louis was kicking his foot out of the foot hole of his jeans, the beating of a timpani started and a familiar trumpet piece began.

“Hey, I’ve heard-“ he started but again he was cut off by Harry going  in for another intense snog.

He trailed his fingers up and down and all over Louis, his fingertips cool against Louis’s warm skin but as the music descended once again, he pulled away, leaving Louis raising his head from the bed in search of Harry’s lips. Harry returned in a beat and Louis could make out the familiar ‘click’ from the cap of a bottle of lube just as the music went silent for a moment.

But just as quickly as it had died, it returned in full force, Harry pouring a generous amount of lube down on his hardening cock with hurried jerks to perk his dick to full attention. The crescendo grew even louder and faster along with Harry’s strokes on his cock; going and faster and faster, keeping the pace of the music.

As the music started to die down and move to a slower tempo, Louis could make out the lines of Harry swaying over him as he moved to restraddle Louis’s hips, gently lowering himself so that Louis’s cock was trapped in the warm embrace between his cheeks. He moved slowly, rubbing his ass back and forth over Louis’s cock as he lowered his head to nuzzle into Louis’s shoulder while the music continued to soften. A few times when Harry pulled back enough, Louis could feel the brush of the sensitive slit on the head of his cock brush along Harry’s puckered hole which earned moans from both of them.

“You like this?” Louis asked him, feeling Harry’s smile against his skin.

He could feel Harry’s smile widen and he gave Louis’s shoulder a soft bite as he placed his hands under Louis’s back to get him to sit up when the music began to pick back up.

“Flip me over and fuck me,” Harry demanded just as the brass began to kick back in.

Louis obliged, sitting up to rest on his knees while Harry positioned himself on all fours.

Louis positioned himself behind Harry, base of his cock in hand as he pressed the head of his cock into Harry while the crescendo continued to raise back up in the background. He pushed into Harry slowly and did his best to keep his thrusts in time with the music, how he assumed Harry would like, slow when the tempo was relaxed and drifty, and fast when the woodwinds and brass were blaring.

Then in the fury of the blazing music he heard canon shots and did his best to match his hits into Harry in time with each shot and clash of the symbols. The music descended and he pulled out and pushed back into Harry repeatedly in time where he could make out little “fucks” and “keep it ups” of encouragement coming from Harry’s lips along with the sound of his hand pulling against his own hardened and leaking cock.

As the music began to reach its climax (and Louis and Harry began to reach theirs), the clanging of a carillon started and the brass took one final descent, Louis and Harry both feeling that all too familiar rush of warmth in the pits of their stomachs as soon as the woodwinds finished their twirl down and the brass picked back up. Louis resumed his pace and hit into Harry’s bundle of nerves with all his might with each fire of the canon until they were both cumming in unison with the shot of the last fire and Louis was crashing down on top of Harry just as the carillon sounded one final time.

 

“Well that was,” Louis smiled as he rolled over to lay beside Harry on the bed.

“Mind telling me what that was?” Louis laughed when he couldn’t come up with a word.

“1812 Overture by Tchaikovsky,” Harry beamed.

“What by who?” Louis laughed again.

“Oh Lou, you’re so uncultured baby,” Harry giggled at his adorable ignorance as he straddled Louis’s hips and leaned in to give him another kiss, stroking his cheek with one of his hands while Louis cupped his ass with both of his own.

“Oh shut up you pretentious fuck,” Louis joked with a squeeze to Harry’s bum, “That was pretty sick though. The canons were a nice touch.”

“Fuck,” Harry bit his lip, trying to fight back his widening smile, “The crescendo, the orchestra, the brass, the canons. All of it. I’m getting hard all over again just thinking about it,” Harry smiled devilishly as he ground down against Louis’s bare cock which earned a whimper from Louis.

“You are _the_ biggest fucking dork, Harry Styles,” Louis commended as he pulled Harry down into another snog.


End file.
